Minecraft Version 6.6.6
You won't believe this happened to me, but it did, I didn't believe in those fangled creepypastas until "it" happened... I was playing Minecraft one day, hacking and killing noobs on the server I was trolling, but the EVIL admins kicked me for "cheating". It's only cheating if other people can't do it! So I went to my launcher to switch to one of my socks, and something caught my eye. New Minecraft Version 6.6.6 - Download Here I wondered why it didn't show what was in the update, but didn't care, new updates mean new ways to troll noobs! So I downloaded it, while it was downloading, I went to the fridge to get some beer. While I was getting it, I think my friend Kyle sent me a package with some free Pokemon downloads, but thats a story for some other time. I saw that it had finished downloading, so I clicked "Play". That was the biggest mistake of my life. As the game loaded, I noticed the Mojang logo looked different than it normally does, it almost seemed bloody. When it got to the main menu, I thought it was a joke. It looked almsot like some chinesse bootleg. Annoyed, I clicked "single-player" as I knew there wouldn't be servers to play on. I selected "New World" and started a creative world, I had to get the edge on Lizard Sqaud and the hacker only known as "4chan" as best troll in Minecraft. As I spawned in, I noticed the water was red, the mobs looked sad, and the trees were barren. Figuring it was just a glitch, I kept going. As I built traps, I swore I could hear hellish screaming whenever something died in them. I assumed that was also a glitch, so I kept going. I came across a village, where there was a huge clearing. I noticed all the villagers were in the clearing, with one on some sort of podium, as if giving a speech of some sort. Out of nowhere, the villager on the podium let out a scream that almost blasted my eardrums, and all the villagers blew up. But not in the silly Minecraft way, there was gore and blood everywhere, some of them were still alive and screaming for death. Figuring that was also a glitch, I kept going. It was when I tried go to the End that I found out what cruel twist "Mojang" had in store. As it loaded, it looked like something out of those "creepypastas", the sky was red, the Endermen were all bloody and missing their eyes, and the Dragon was all bloody and missing it's wings! It let out a hellish scream that scared all the Endermen, and then it charged at me! It knocked my character into the void where he died, but I was in Creative Mode, I shouldn't have died! As I clicked "respawn" I didn't respawn in the Overworld, but I respawned in the Nether. I saw the souls of all the mobs I killed, and the villagers that commited suicde. They all were missing their eyes and were crying blood, but that wasn't even the scariest thing... I walked towards the Nether Fortress that was nearby, where I got attacked by demons! I managed to kill them since I was in Creative Mode, but I was scared to see what was next... As I walked into the fortress I got teleported! And I saw Satan! He said "You have commited crimes against servers everywhere, what is your defense?" I used /kill on him and he died! But then the screen went black, I smacked my computer hoping it'd fix it and then Satan appeared on my screen, and said: DIE I screamed as something grabbed me and said.... and said... "IT'S JUST A PRANK BRO!" I was shocked to see Sam Pepper standing there with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. He started to say "THERE'S A CAMERA OVER THERE!" but I didn't let him finish. I grabbed my 100-round extended M4 I always keep in my pocket and shot him over and over, but as I went to reload, I felt a demonic power corsing through me... I heard Satan say, "THIS is your punishment, mortal." I looked into a mirror and saw something horrific... I never shaved this morning. I looked at a calander and found out it's been over 15 months. But then, a skeleton popped out and killed me! "...The end." Mr. Skeling told young Billy R. Skeling. "Now it's time for you to go to bed." "But daaaaaad! Can't we read another?" Billy asked. "No son, I have work to do." Mr. Skeling told Billy. As Billy fell asleep, Mr. Skeling left for his "work". Unknown to Billy, His father isn't infact, Theodore M. Skeling, he is infact, Ted Cruz. And he for his line of work, he follows in the footstep of his father. The Zodiac Killer. After losing the nomination in the biggest landslide known to man, he turned to the only OTHER thing he knew besides faking a Texen acsent. Killing. He's picked his next target. You. No, not YOU, Yu! The delivery guy who stole his wallet that one time. Also unknown to Billy was the fact that HE was the guy in the story, as he gets up after his dad leaves to kill Yu, to hack on Minecraft servers. Thus begins a never ending cycle of Billy dying over and over again. Category:Trollpasta Category:Minecrap Category:TRUE STORY Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Shok ending Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Demins and Debbils Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Blood Category:PotM